One Way
by Darling Pretty
Summary: There's only one way this evening is ending and they both know it. No one acknowledges it, but it is implicitly understood from the moment he sits down next to her at the bar that they are going home together. Addison/Alex oneshot.


**Okay, this was written at midnight on a Friday night, so cut me a little, eensy-weensy (yes, I did, in fact, say eensy-weensy) bit of slack. This isn't the most well thought-out or well written, but, hey, I think it's pretty enjoyable. A good way to waste a couple minutes (like most things in life).**

**Anyways, I don't own anything.**

* * *

There's only one way this evening is ending and they both know it. No one acknowledges it, but it is implicitly understood from the moment he sits down next to her at the bar that they are going home together. It's been a long time coming.

She raises a wry eyebrow when he orders a beer. "Can't hold anything stronger, Karev?" she smirks, tapping her own martini glass.

"Nah," he replies easily. "I just don't want to have a hangover tomorrow."

"Really?" she remarks. "Why? You working?"

"No."

"Have plans?"

"No."

She returns to her drink in silence. She studies him in her peripheral vision. He looks good tonight. Of course, he always looks good, but tonight especially. It's been a long time since she felt this attracted to anyone.

While she's studying him, he alternates between studying her and studying his beer. He tries not to think about the way her hair falls prettily into her face, accentuating her eyes, or the way her dress clings ever so closely to the curves of her body.

"You have plans tomorrow?" he asks casually.

"Nope," she answers. "No work, no plans, no nothing."

"So you're drinking?'

"I'm drinking."

"Sounds like a plan. Care if I join you?"

"It seems like you already have."

More silence. She can feel butterflies start to flutter in her stomach and she takes a drink to quiet them. Or at least douse them in alcohol so they can't fly.

They start talking again, discussing a case of the day. She mentions that she was impressed by his self-control. He says that it's a pretty rare thing and she should enjoy it while it lasts. They move closer.

He mentions that he appreciated the chance to get in on the surgery today. She says that it's a pretty rare thing and he should enjoy it while it lasts. They move closer again.

At this point, she's had just enough to drink to know exactly what she's doing and still do it. So she looks at him, touches his knee, and says she'll be right back.

She flees to the bathroom to splash a little water on her face and study herself in the mirror. Her cheeks are rosy and there's a sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there an hour ago. That's it. She's doing this.

Resolve strengthened, she comes out of the bathroom and runs directly into him. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaims.

He looks at her oddly for a moment, as if she had apologized in a foreign language. And then he wraps an arm around her waist, using the other hand to guide her in for a kiss. She responds eagerly. "Want to get out of here?" he asks, barely taking his lips off of hers to talk. She bites her lip a little nervously and nods.

0ooo0

It hadn't surprised him when she wanted to go back to her hotel. He knew she would want to stay in charge of the situation and that was fine with him. In fact, it was perfect for him. Sex in Meredith Grey's house would make her far angrier in the morning than sex in her hotel room and would mean a lot more questions for him. So they went back to her hotel room.

In the morning, he wakes up before Addison. He takes his time getting dressed, appreciating the fact that the sheets are tangled around her legs and therefore too busy there to cover anything past her waist.

She stirs, so he wanders into the bathroom, looking to see if he can dig up her toothbrush to brush his teeth.

His endeavors are successful and he runs the faucet. Eventually she shuffles into the bathroom, wearing a large shirt that he suspects is either Derek's or Mark's. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "Are you using my toothbrush?" is the first thing out of her mouth.

"Yesh," he answers around said toothbrush.

"Gross."

He shrugs and spits, holding it out to her. "Here."

"I don't want it now," she complains. "It's been in your mouth."

The look he gives her has some very dirty implications about other things that have been in his mouth and she pegs him with the toothbrush. He grins and laughs so she glares at him. "You need to go," she says.

"Why? You don't have plans," he points out.

"I know," she replies cheerfully. "I just want you out of my hotel room. And you're buying me a new toothbrush."

He smirks again and walks out the door. There's only one way for this morning to end, and this is it.

0ooo0

They try to forget that their little one night stand happened and it works pretty damn well. Their working relationship seems to be much more functional now that they've explored the sexual tension. From the outside, it seems like the perfect move. They're just not prepared for one aspect: jealousy.

There's a new oncologist who has set his sights on Addison. She thinks he's kind of sweet, even if he has slept with half her staff, so she tolerates his presence. Alex, however, isn't aware that she merely tolerates.

Every single time he catches her talking to him, he comes up with one reason or another to interrupt. And if he can't come up with a reason, he'll enlist someone else to come up with one.

He tries not to think about how jealous this must make him seem to others. He tells himself that he's not jealous at all, that he just thinks that she can do better.

She notices this and she may take a little liberty with it. She sees him coming around the corner so she makes sure to lean in a little closer and laugh a little louder. To her satisfaction, she sees him stand and glare at the pair. She almost feels bad, but she just shoves that in a little box and refuses to look at it. "Dr. Montgomery, can I talk to you?" Alex asks, finally interrupting her. She raises an eyebrow and motions for him to continue. "In private?"

"About?"

"Dude, would you just come on?" he asks exasperatedly.

"Don't call me dude." She turns to the oncologist. "I'll be right back."

They walk off. "He's slept with just about every one of the nurses," he says defensively.

Addison smiles triumphantly. "And he's currently working his way through the interns. I know."

"And you're serious about him?"

"Nobody said anything about me being serious. And besides that, I don't think my sex life is any of your business. If we were sleeping together, it would be different. But we're not, so it's none of your business. By the way, you still owe me a toothbrush."

He glares at her. "Fine, catch an STD from another Sloan. Whatever." He shrugs her off and walks away.

Addison finds this little development amusing. It's fun to watch his reaction to her flirty banter, especially when she doesn't intend on letting it go any further than just that. And it makes her happy that he's jealous.

She hadn't counted on ever being on the other end of the stick.

One night, she's at Joe's, sitting at the bar, enjoying a drink. He sits down a little ways away from her. They acknowledge each other and go back into their own little worlds. She may watch him a little bit, but the man is damn attractive and it's okay.

She watches as a woman flirts shamelessly with him. Addison feels her mouth draw into a tight line. He looks over at her and smirks when he sees the telltale signs of jealousy (and he would know—he's been experiencing them for the past two weeks). And that pretty much infuriates her, so she decides to shock that smirk right off his face.

So she walks over with a confidence that only comes with a couple of drinks. Glaring at the unnamed girl, she plops herself down in his lap and places a steamy kiss on his lips. The girl's mouth drops open with an indignant sound and she storms away. Addison notices this, gives a smug little wave, and doesn't stop kissing him.

Finally she pulls away. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"You're the one who kicked me out," he says non-linearly. It takes her a moment to realize that she's talking about the morning after last time.

"What?"

He chooses to answer by kissing her again, and while it doesn't really explain much, she's perfectly content to just roll with it.

0ooo0

They end up at Meredith's this time. This time he waits for her to wake up. "Come here," he says, dragging her into the bathroom and handing her a toothbrush. "I owe you," he says.

She grins cheekily at him, grabs the other toothbrush he's holding—clearly his own—and brushes her teeth with that. "Did you really have to do that?" he asks.

"Yes," she smirks. "Revenge."

He kisses her. They both end up calling in sick to work.

* * *

**Speaking of sickness, I may just be getting sick. A review would make me feel exponentially better (Oh yes, I so just DID pull the pity card)!**

**-Juli- **


End file.
